Cat Cafe Croc
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Kayla decided to take her boyfriend, Waylon Jones to the cat cafe. However, will he be alright with it?


**Hi, I am back! Yes, I will continue BATC but I decided to post this in regards to Valentines Day. So, this is my gift to all of you for being so patient with me and for reading my stories. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kayla Harper thought today would be a nice day to celebrate Valentine's Day with her boyfriend. She giggled at the thought of him surrounded by furry kids who just want to play and snuggle up to his massive frame. She's thinking about bringing him to the cat cafe for a little snack and spending times with the cats.

Does he even like cats?

Kayla hadn't thought about that. Her boyfriend had been through so much, she was afraid that he might scare off the staffs and the cats at the cafe. But she scolded herself not to think so negatively. She cared and will always love her boyfriend despite his inhuman flaws.

Yes, inhuman because his physical features were more reptilian than any man she has encountered. Plus, he's also her childhood friend.

She went upstairs into their bedroom where her lover was sleeping. She couldn't helped herself from smiling. He looked so innocent with his contented look and an arm wrapped around a bolster pillow, thinking it was her. She crawled into the bed, careful not to wake his bulking frame. She planted soft kisses on his cheek, knowing he's going to stir. A deep sigh was heard from him.

"Morning,Waylon," Kayla greeted her boyfriend with a peck on the lips this time. She thought he sounded cute when he purrs like a cat. Waylon slowly opened his eyes to stare up that the woman who loved him. He gave her a toothed smile before sitting up.

"Morning, darlin'," he drawled out, pulling his girlfriend closed to his body. She was so tiny compared to his monstrous size. He couldn't believed how lucky he is to have such a woman who loved him and was not afraid of him because of his looks. Kayla snuggled into the crocodile man's warm chest, breathing softly.

"You're acting all lovey-dovey," Waylon commented. Not that he's complaining about Kayla acting like this to him in the morning.

"I have a surprise for you," Kayla hummed. "It's about an activity we can do today together."

Waylon chuckled, knowing Kayla has a lot of ideas of what they should do together. However, the only setback was that everyone will be scared of him due to him looking like a crocodile. Not reassuring to know he has teeth serrated like a predator. He had to hide his figure with thick clothing that covered his whole frame and had to wear a hood to cover his face from the world. Things have never changed despite the efforts. Both Waylon and Kayla had to accept that.

"So, what are you thinking about?" he asked with curiosity.

"We're going to a cat cafe," Kayla announced, trying to hide the excitement in her tone. But her expressions changed from jolly to worried as she saw Waylon blinking at her in disbelief along with the long pause from him. She gently took his large hand in hers.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked with concern. "We can do other things if this is making you uncomfortable."

"No," Waylon shook his head. "I'm okay…just never heard of such a cafe…."

Kayla sighed in relief, squeezing his hand in a comforting manner. He smiled at the gesture. "Oh, it's a cafe where you play with the cats more than you eat. You can spend there for hours just playing and petting the kitties. Plus, you get a free drink on the first hour."

Waylon thought about the idea. It seemed strange to have such a cafe but if this is what Kayla had planned, he's willing to follow. He too wanted to experience something new once in a while. A cat cafe may come off a weird but he's willing to try if that's what'll make him human.

"Alright," Waylon nodded. "Lets give it a try. How many people are going to be there?"

Kayla hugged him gently. "Not sure. Only people who likes cats will definitely be there. Usually, the place is busy in the afternoon. So, wanna try after lunch?"

Waylon responded with a firm kiss on her lips. "You know it, baby."

…

Both couples went to the cafe, which was located on the second floor of a large supermarket. Waylon guessed it'd be easier to stock up some food for the kitties or to get ingredients for the cafe. He wondered if both humans and cats share the same bowl….only one way to find out!

"Ready, Waylon?"

The crocodile man took a deep breath and nodded. Holding hands, they both walked into the cafe. Waylon was greeted by the scent of fur and other cat scents. But he was impressed at how clean and maze-like the cafe was to suit the cats. From all the different scents, he estimated there are about twenty-two in the little establishment.

"Very cozy," he commented, looking about. Some cats huddled at his feet to which he tried to back away, afraid he might accidentally go feral on them. And most of the furry creatures purred and mewed at him.

Waylon doesn't know what to do but Kayla demonstrated to him how to get comfortable by crouching down to let the cat sniff her fingers before she petted them. Waylon followed suite and this was when Kayla decided to pay for the hours.

"Heh, you little guys like that?" he asked softly was one cat decided to play with the strings of his hoodie. It felt ticklish when some decided to rubbed on his feet. He was confused at how these cats aren't afraid of him. Usually, he's meet some asshole cats on the streets before he was reunited with Kayla. All of them were scrawny, mangy and just want to scratch him.

But here, it was the total opposite.

"Aww, they like you," Kayla giggled as she sat on the floor with a very fluffy white cat on her lap. She began to stroke the fur while talking to the furry creature in a small tone. Waylon tried to hide his sharp-tooth smile. Slowly, he sat down close to his girlfriend, letting her rest her head on his chest. He can't helped but purr as well, much to the cats' surprise.

"Kayla, this is peaceful," Waylon sighed as he lets a small kitten get confortable on top of his head. Rest assure, he still wore his hood to avoid people from staring at him. But the cats, they just accepted anything and anyone so long as they are given pets and love.

"It is," said Kayla dreamily. "I hope I'm not giving you too much pressure."

"It's fine," he reassured her. "In fact, I bet these little guys won't mind if we stay for a while."

"About that," she pecked his scaled lips. "You don't mind spending about two hours here?"

Waylon smiled and kissed her forehead while the cats surrounded them purred. "With you, I don't mind it one bit.

* * *

 **Aww, isn't this sweet! I promise you I will not abandon my fanfics and because I love this site and all of the people so much! So, happy Valentines Day, everybody!**

 **And please review!**


End file.
